Talk:Tetanus
Just a thought, as it got to the Heat Final, whereas the other robots got to the second round, shouldn't Tetanus Booster be the main robot of this article? User:Llamaman201 (talk) 20:57, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :"Tetanus Booster" is just an extension of the original name Tetanus, and we always use the base name in cases like these. The only exception is Chaos 2, because the 2nd version was radically better than the first. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah okay. User:Llamaman201 (talk) 21:18, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, RA2 is right. He was right about Chaos 2, but also Dominator 2 and Thermidor 2. Consult the style guide if you're confused. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Team Even if Sumpthing's team is called Tetanus, why can't this still be Team Tetanus? Llamaman201 (talk) 19:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I think it would get confusing myself. Let's see what the others think. 'Helloher (talk) 19:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::There are no pages with that name, so there is no problem. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:20, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::There will be for Tetanus and Flip Flop Fly team page, but that would have a page, whereas Sumpthing wouldn't. Llamaman201 (talk) 20:22, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Precisely. I didnt think of Flip Flop Fly. If needs be, we'll make a note on the page saying that its not Sumpthing's team. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 23:03, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Chatted with Conrad Snook And boy, was it worth it! Not only was Conrad very pleasant to chat with, he also revealed some interesting details regarding his time on Robot Wars. Let's get to it: *First, I asked about Flip Flop Fly, particularly about its audition and its controversial victory over Wild Willy. Not much was said about the audition, but Conrad did express his opinion over the Wild Willy battle. *I then requested information about the Series 3 behind-the-scenes incident, although he had no knowledge that it even happened (which to be fair, I am glad he did not witness during filming, considering his age at the time!). *Next, I wanted to know whether the team tried to enter Series 4. Turns out, they did! With another variation of Tetanus. However... *But perhaps the '''biggest bit of information that Conard disclosed was Tetanus' qualifier battle for Series 5. It faced Terrorhurtz, in the axe machine's debut fight... and WON! *Conrad revealed something humourous about Terrorhurtz's attempt to qualify for Series 5: No one else wanted to face it. *Then, he discussed Tetanus 2's Series 6 qualifier, facing off against Disc-O-Inferno, Bash Gordon (he calls it Flash Gordon here but corrected himself), and an unknown machine that ultimately failed to qualify. *He did not remember much about Tetanus Booster's qualifier. However, it did win, destroying a wooden machine. *Finally, I asked whether he attempted to enter the reboot series. He stated he was building a machine for Series 11, but ultimately the show was cancelled before then. So overall, this was a friendly chat that revealed extensive information about the Tetanus machines' qualifying campaigns. Lovely. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 15:59, February 1, 2019 (UTC) :Fantastic info. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:40, February 1, 2019 (UTC)